


Basketball player vs. ninja (a naruto and kuroko no basket crossover) - A day in the life of two copiers - Wattpad

by ozzybanini



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzybanini/pseuds/ozzybanini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, the copy ninja of Konoha, remains unchallenged in his copying skills... That is, until he meets Kise, the copy player of Teiko...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life of Two Copiers

I finally did it!

I was able to copy kurokochi's way of basketball, I thought to myself. And beat my track record! At last I have earned my title "The Copy Player."

I walked through school triumphantly. I still have a lot of work to do, but at least I'm getting somewhere. I can only keep up his invisibleness for like, two minutes, and it only works if I stand really still while holding my breath for thirty seconds before trying..... So still not ideal for basketball, but a great way to get out of awkward situations!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard a bunch of ninth grade girls squeal as they batted their eyes in my direction. I sent them a closed-eye smile.

"What. are. you. doing!?! You should be focusing on perfecting your shooting, not wasting your time!" Yukiochi whisper-shouted, not wanting to be heard by my fifty plus fangirls. After standing still for thirty seconds and not speaking, I activated my kurokochi copy.

"Wait...WHAT!? Where did you go?!?" He shouted, looking behind him, shocked that I had disappeared.

"Sorry, Yukiochi!" I sent him my biggest smile, hoping he would not kill me. Suddenly, I blacked out. The last thing I saw was the panicked faces of Yukiochi, my fangirls, and everyone else in the hallway.

*Kakashi's pov*  
I viewed my surroundings. Good, no sound ninja. I thought back to my earlier conversation.

**Flashback**  
"Kakashi." Lord Third said, looking at me with serious eyes. "It is essential that we succeed on this mission. You will go to the sound village and reclaim The First Hokage's Scroll of Konoha from The Daimyo's palace. This scroll was stolen from my office and went missing twenty years ago. Only now, has rumors of its appearance resurfaced. Our enemies are surely after it and may also be aware of its location. You must steal the scroll before orochimaru. If he succeeds, he will be able to enter this village at will, using the scroll's special teleportation technic that involves dematerializing your body into another dimension, then rematerializing inside Konoha's gates. Too many ninja will stand out, which is why I am trusting you on this mission. You may chose one person for backup."

"I accept the mission, even though it's rhetorical. For my backup, I pick Tenzo. His wood style may come in handy, especially if this mission includes breaking in unnoticed."

The third nodded, pleased with my decision. Taking that as my cue, I teleported to Tenzo's house, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. But since it's Lord Third, with his smoking problem and all, it's not like he would notice a bit of extra smoke anyway.

**end of flashback**  
After checking for sound ninja, I looked around for Tenzo. Good, he was still scouting the village. Taking a look around one more time, I put my hand to my weapon pouch and pulled out.........Make Out Tactics! My all time favorite series! Two blissful hours later, I snapped the book closed and leaped backwards, reacting to the smell of blood. A blushing, oddly clad high schooler with a major nosebleed winced at my sudden movements.  
Blood was on my shoulder. What! That little bitch was reading over my shoulder this whole time?!? How did I not sense him! Wait Kakashi, deal with the immediate danger first. Fluidly, I launched myself over his head, and while landing softly behind him, simultaneously struck a pressure point on his neck. Good. I smiled under my mask. That should teach him a lesson never to read over my shoulder again. Children shouldn't read these books, I must stop him from this habit at once before he scars his mind! But then again, these books are so amazing! Wait, Kakashi, back on track, this might be a potential spy.

"Kakashi, I already obtained the scroll. It was buried inside the wall of the daimyo's palace. Took me ALOT of searching. Wait...........what the fuck!? Why is there an unconscious fifteen year old boy, lying at your feet, with blood on his face?" Tenzo said slowly, his voice full of forbidding, shining a flashlight under his face to add to the effect.

"Oh! That............. Ahhhhh, you see, I, erm was sitting." Tenzo sent a death glare at my reluctance to speak.

"Speak plainly, please! This could be essential to our S class mission! Not only our lives, but all of konoha is depending on us!" He pleaded.  
I took a deep breath and tried or make sense of the situation.

"I was reading when I smelled blood. Right behind me, no idea how he got there, there was this perverted teenager reading over my shoulder! I knocked him out of course for questioning. The strange thing, is that I could not sense any chakra. It was as if he had none. I couldn't even sense his presence. Is he a spy of orochimaru's tailing us? But then why would he let himself be knocked unconscious?"

"You, the senpai I look up to, was reading during an important mission? How could you." He said, cracking his knuckles and putting emphasis on every word.

"It's not like I had anything else to do! Besides, that's not the point."

I looked at the unconscious figure of a tall, blonde teenager. His gold eyes shot open.


	2. The Copy Cats

Huh? Why am I lying down? I glanced at my bound legs, now dirty. Not only lying down, but lying in the dirt. In the woods. Woods? My eyes widened as I recalled the recent events. So, I was at school, woke up here... Saw some guy, decided to ask him the deal but got entranced by his book, then... blacked out? Again!?! Oh, and my neck is also sore. Great.

I was in the woods, but not like any I've ever visited in the past. Peering down at me was a tall man with silver, gravity defying hair, a forehead protecter covering one eye, and a mask that covered the rest of his face, leaving one grey eye open. The other man had short brown hair, and freakishly shaped big, brown eyes.

"Who are you, where am I?" I asked, trying to push back the rising panic in me.

"The more important question is, who are you?" The masked one replied, looking laid back on the outside, but I could still see the tension and weariness in his face.

"Hahahahha! Hehehehehhe!" I giggled nervously, sensing the hidden threat within this man's calm demeanor. I was not stressing about about where I am, oh no. All I could think of is how to live to see another day in my wonderful life where I'm a model and everyone loves me. "I asked first!"

"Fine then" the masked one replaid, standing a little bit taller and straiter then he did seconds ago. "I am Hatake Kakashi, elite jounin, as well as protégé genius of the Hidden Leaf. Also known as, the Copy Ninja." He flashed me a smug smile that oozed the "I am better than you" aura.

"I have no idea what you just said, but cool anyway!" I replied with a fake, smug smile of my own. The only difference was that my smile could actually be seen clearly, cuz unlike some people, I don't run around in the the woods wearing a mask like a weirdo! I was lost in the woods, away from home, but no way in hell would I let this, this, PERVERT own me! "Let me introduce myself, I am Ryouta, Kise. Member of the famed generation of miracles, a regular on the legendary Teiko basketball team. I am also incredibly handsome and popular, for a model must be. Now, as a high schooler, I play for Kaijō. Also known as, the Copy Player!"

The masked man narrowed his eye at me while the brunette just looked on with caution. Probably wishing that he didn't have to deal with his messed-up, conceited friend.

"How were you able to sneak up on me, kise." Kakashi said, seemingly intrigued.

"Ohhhh, That. I just copied kurokochi's style of basketball, which makes me unnoticeable for two minutes. That's if I stand still and hold my breath thirty seconds beforehand though." Realizing the second part of my speech didn't sound cool, I drew the attention back to the mysterious ninja. "Wait, you also have copy in your title, why?" I asked, genuinely curious about the man who disappeared, then knocked me unconscious.

"I am called the Copy Ninja, for I have copied over a thousand jitsu's with my sharingun." He exclaimed rather proudly, striking a pose.

"Kakashi senpai? Now is not the time to give info to a potential enemy, we should really leave before Orochimaru gets here." The brunette stated nervously.

If the brunette wasn't a so called "ninja," and not used to restraining a portion of his emotions daily, he probably would have passed out right then on the spot from the extreme rising levels of tension.

"Oh. Well I'm called the copy player because I have copied people's whole style of basketball, not just single jitsus. Whatever those are." I replied, with a competitive glint in my eye and a smile on my face that had "ur going down bitch" written all over it.

"Being a ninja is not a mere game, it is a way of life! An extremely dangerous one in fact. Bring. It. On. Let's find out which of us is the real copier." Kakashi said, ready for a challenge based on the hidden spark in his seemingly bored eye. "I'm also interested to see how you were able to sneak up behind me. I don't believe for a second the whole bs thirty seconds thing you told me. I have a feeling that this will prove to be very, very interesting."

"Kise, kakashi, no need to fight, let's go home. No one agrees, no one? Anyone? Please?" Tenzo pleaded in vain.

"Let's fight here and now kakashi!" I exclaimed.

"Ha! I was having the same idea!"

I looked around the woods, wondering how I would be able to defeat Kakashi. I realized challenging a ninja was probably not my best idea, and even if he was faking his ninjaness, he was still older and probably stronger then me. Silently, a flash of white breezed past me. There was no time to even stumble backwards as a sharp pain erupted in my neck and the smug, masked face of Kakashi filled my vision before being replaced by a sea of dark.

*Kakashi's pov*  
"You are a terrible fighter! How dare you challenge me for my name!" I exclaimed, at kise's unconscious form, truly annoyed. I mean seriously. The kid can't fight for shit! What was he thinking when he challenged me!?!?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back, knocking me from my train of thought.

"Kakashi. Kakashi! Wake up!"

Wait.....what! I looked up to see Tenzo shaking me from falling asleep during Lord Third's meeting. Huh, I probably should have took Tenzo's suggestion and gotten some sleep the last two nights instead of doing some extra research on Orochimaru's hideouts. I guess it was all a dream. I looked at Tenzo and mouthed a silent "thank you," though he probably couldn't see it with my mask and all. That was one strange dream. I thought to myself. With all of that pose striking and "the heated passion of fighting and youthfulness," one could mistake me for a cool version of Gai. I then smelled something metallic. Huh. I wonder how I got blood on my shoulder?

*Kise's pov*  
I opened my eyes slowly, bracing myself for some angry ninja, but all I saw was my concerned classmates in a white hospital room. Wow. That was some strange dream! Meeting some guy in the woods and then silently reading over his shoulder?!? Weird. I thought to myself.

"Kise! We were so worried about you!" Fangirl number one exclaimed, holding my bookbag.

"You scared us all, randomly fainting like that!" Fangirl number two said, with yukiochi looking on.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry. I just had the strangest dream where I was in some woods with some ninjas. They vaguely reminded me of some characters from an anime." I sighed. I then noticed the blood under my nose, and the fact that my neck ached. Hmmm. Strange.

"That's probably because we were watching naruto in your hospital room when you were unconscious!" Fangirl number three said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense...... Sort of."

The end


End file.
